Querencia
by summerraink
Summary: El paisaje es precioso, pero Rose sólo es capaz de mirarle a él.


Rose, el Doctor y lo mucho que se quieren, no me pertenecen, son de la BBC, Russel T. Davies y otros. No cobro por escribirles y no los llamo míos.

Sin spoilers. NR-13 (por curarnos en salud más que otra cosa).

**QUERENCIA**

Al llegar todo era niebla.  
Se intuía un bosque en el olor a musgo, tierra y madera mojadas, y el canto de pájaros sobre sus cabezas.  
Caminaron a través de la nube blanca, troncos de árboles aparecían y desaparecían a cada paso.  
Despacio, sin dirección, haciendo tiempo. Caminaron a la espera del paisaje por llegar.

Al salir del bosque la niebla era menos densa, se extendía aún como una alfombra a sus pies y en nubes bajas que impedían ver el cielo.  
A través de las nubes fueron surgiendo a su izquierda, paso a paso, altísimas montañas grises, afiladas, como un bosque de cuchillos de pedernal.  
Al frente, la niebla caía por el borde de lo que parecía un precipicio. Al acercarse, pudieron ver que era una suave ladera hecha de terrazas de cultivos inundados. El sol en una esquina, rodeado de algodón naranja, hacía brillar el agua dándoles el aspecto de una caótica escalera de colores. Cientos de verdes, marrones, rojos y azules, escalones desiguales hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.  
A la derecha, inmensos prados amarillos moteados de pequeñas colinas casi semiesféricas, cubiertas de densos bosques negros.  
Cortinas de lluvia ondeaban en el viento atravesando los campos.

Al llegar, Rose había imaginado que tras la niebla habría un bonito paisaje.  
La imaginación siempre se queda corta, pensó. Y dejó de mirar el paisaje.

Rose le mira, fijamente. Ahí, a tan sólo unos pasos, una distancia de aire y gotas de agua diminutas. El Doctor mira la paleta de acuarelas que se extiende a sus pies.  
Tras él, las montañas de laderas verticales. Algunos picos se pierden en las nubes, otros están cubiertos de vegetación, en manchas desordenadas, como si alguien hubiese dejado caer desde el cielo mantas hechas de enredaderas.

Pero Rose sólo es capaz de verle a él. El pelo mojado, la boca entreabierta, la barbilla alta, su abrigo ondea al viento, la mirada al frente.  
Siente un escalofrío. Una cortina de lluvia cae sobre ellos por un momento. Él levanta la cara, cierra los ojos, sonríe.

Imposible mirar nada que no sea él.  
Atrapada en el recuerdo de unas horas atrás. Otro tiempo y otro lugar.  
Rose recuerda...

Una habitación compartida, tan sólo porque la TARDIS estaba lejos y fuera caía una lluvia horizontal imposible de atravesar.  
Una habitación compartida porque sólo quedaba una. La ropa empapada. Una cama.

Rose miraba por la ventana, estaba nerviosa, sin querer estarlo, y él estaba callado. Se volvió hacia él pensando algún chiste que quitase importancia a lo que no debía tenerla: No iba ser la primera vez que compartían cama y no debería importar.  
Se volvió hacia él y él la estaba mirando.  
Una mirada furtiva. Deseo, si Rose sabe algo de miradas: deseo en la mirada. Palabras rápidas, después, sobre nada, para disimular. Luego silencio. Incómodo.

Roto por una pregunta, incómoda:  
"¿En qué estás pensando, Rose?"

Rose estaba pensando que era extraño como, en tan sólo unos días, había olvidado lo terrible que le parecía la posibilidad de no hacer nunca el amor con él para considerar aún más terrible la posibilidad de hacerlo sólo una vez.  
Hacer el amor o sexo o lo que fuese, no era esa la cuestión. En realidad sí que era esa la cuestión, un poco, sólo que el sólo una vez le parecía una cuestión más importante.  
Deseo, pensó, si sabía algo de miradas: Deseo.  
Y contestó:  
"En por qué no ha vuelto a ocurrir. Estaba pensando en por qué... pareces no querer que vuelva a ocurrir." Él sonrió, casi con amabilidad, a la mentira. Eso animó a Rose a decir lo que realmente estaba pensando. "Me preguntaba por qué lo evitas"

"Es una pregunta difícil"

"Aceptaría una respuesta difícil. Oye... tampoco es para tanto si, para ti, fue una de esas cosas que surgen en un momento y ocurren en ese momento y ya está y eso es todo."  
Había vuelto a mentir y lo sabía. Pero esta vez él no sonrió.

Miró al suelo, pensativo, durante un tiempo que a Rose le pareció eterno.  
"Si fuese una de esas cosas, no habría dejado que ocurriese."

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo miedo."

"Es una respuesta difícil."

"Lo sé."

Nunca antes le había escuchado esas palabras: Tengo miedo. Así que le cogió de la mano y le abrazó, porque Rose considera que es lo que se debe hacer cuando alguien tiene miedo. O cuando lo tienes.  
Así el miedo desapareció, de esa forma tonta en que el miedo desaparece a veces en un abrazo.

Después, labios y piel. Tan cerca como era posible, sin dejar espacio para nada más. Ni preguntas, ni miedo, ni aire. Besos, labios y piel, caricias y calor. Fuera, un mundo ajeno se estaba inundando. Dentro, nada cabía en su abrazo más que ellos.

"Rose, despierta: Hay un lugar al que quiero viajar desde hace tiempo y siempre lo dejo para mejor momento. He decidido que éste es ese momento."

Así que Rose está en el que podría ser el lugar más bonito de la Tierra, pensando en una pequeña cama a años luz y unas horas de distancia. Mirando la figura en el paisaje, a cuatro pasos exactos. Tan lejos...  
Rose se siente arder, empapada por esa lluvia volandera que apenas siente.  
Y siente ganas de gritar, no sabe el qué. Algo desconocido. Sólo desea gritar algo que agote el deseo de su cuerpo deslizándose, como la lluvia, hasta su lado, dentro de él, de su mente, más dentro, más cerca. Allí donde pueda sentir lo que él sabe, lo que siente.  
Gritar algo parecido a "Dime".

Cierra los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos él la está mirando, con una sonrisa de pura comprensión que parece una respuesta sencilla a tantas preguntas difíciles, las que llevan largo tiempo acompañándola y las que nacieron ayer.

Rose sonríe, porque es lo más fácil. Porque no hay nada más fácil que sonreír cuando el Doctor sonríe.  
Él vuelve la vista al suelo, a la fina capa de niebla que cubre sus pies, como si una brillante luz le hubiese golpeado.

Se acerca, dos pasos, y extiende la mano hacia ella.

Rose responde, dos pasos, y está a su lado. Una mano a su mano, los dedos entrelazándose, como si estuviesen hechos para complementarse en una forma perfecta. La piel de él es fría y ella siente que la suya hierve bajo la superficie.

Él suspira, mira sus manos ahora, los labios entreabiertos, como si fuese a hablar. Y Rose siente que está a punto de decir "Te quiero, ya sabes".  
No cree que vaya a decir algo así, siente que va a decirlo. Quizá algo más fácil, quizá un "Allá vamos, tú y yo, camina hacia delante, levanta la mirada, veamos qué podemos ser, qué podemos hacer, simplemente qué podemos".  
Algo así. Quizá. Podría ser, quiere creer que podría decir algo así. Bellas palabras en ofrenda al bello lugar.  
Se mantiene en silencio. A punto de hablar, cree Rose, no sabe.

No todo es tan fácil de ver como un paisaje. No siempre basta con esperar a que se levante la niebla. No puede saber. ("¡Dime!", sigue gritando por dentro.) Tampoco puede evitar imaginar palabras hechas a medida de una leyenda en la boca de él. Palabras sobre amantes que son material de leyenda y caminan de la mano (como seguro que él piensa es el modo en que los amantes deben caminar) y sólo se sueltan para seguir luchando con lo que quiera que la leyenda les traiga.

Pero no hay leyenda. No hay una historia escrita llena de bellas palabras, preguntas y respuestas que se complementan a la perfección y bastan para que todo esté claro, donde puedes saltarte unas páginas si no soportas no saber qué va a ocurrir más tarde, en la que las cosas son como deben ser porque son tal como alguien deseó imaginarlas y todo sale bien al final.  
Sólo hay realidad. Sin certeza. Sólo esperanza, si acaso.  
Sólo un no-hombre y una mujer de la mano, piensa Rose. Y dos "Te quiero" no pronunciados, distintos: uno del que está segura, otro apenas intuido.

Querencia.  
Eso es lo que hierve bajo la piel, querencia, el deseo de gritar "Yo te quiero" que oblitera al "Dime". ¡Gritar! Lo que siente. Amor real, aquí y ahora, como no existe en ninguna leyenda. No tiene palabras perfectas. Sólo amor y no palabras, ideas, pensamientos, conciencia, actos, movimientos, preciosas canciones que parecían decir tanto, cuentos de hadas e historias de amor. Nada de lo que ha sabido nunca es comparable a lo que siente ahora. Ardiendo en silencio, quemándola, y aún incapaz de reducir el miedo a cenizas.  
En las leyendas siempre parece que con ser valiente basta...

El sonríe un poco, aún los labios a punto de hablar, y hay una sombra de temor en la mirada. Rose siente como si estuviese diciendo "este suelo que pisamos, nebuloso, no permite ver lo que no puedo evitar pensar que debería ver, y me asusta. Me hace sentir algo culpable, porque debería, quizá, protegerte de mis torpes pasos."  
Sabe que eso es sólo lo que ella siente. Pero casi, tan cerca, casi puede sentirle pensándolo.

Rose aprieta su mano en respuesta a lo no dicho, por si acaso es algo así lo que él está callando.  
Quiere gritar "Te quiero". No decir: gritar. Que chocase contra las montañas en eco. Pero no hay palabras a la altura de lo que quiere decir. Serían ruido silenciándolo.  
Porque la sonrisa de él se abre, el miedo en sus ojos se pierde y, sabe que imagina, siente que escucha: "Te quiero, ya sabes. No tiene sentido fingir. No hay modo de escapar de ello, ni ganas de buscar el modo. Sólo... te quiero, y lo sabes, y eso está bien. Así que, vamos, besa mi mejilla, eso estará bien, sostén mi mano, haz eso que haces, eso de acariciar con tus dedos entre mis dedos, y caminemos por el suelo no pisado. Tú y yo."

Así que Rose besa su mejilla, acaricia entre sus dedos. Él besa sus manos unidas, acaricia su hombro. Permanecen cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a cara, (quizá ambos consideran que es así como los amantes deben estar), a un instante de un abrazo, en silencio, escuchando.

Y, en el silencio, el Doctor puede sentirla diciendo "Yo también. Lo sabes".  
No lo sabe, lo intuye, lo desea, lo teme.  
Tiene miedo. Lo acepta.  
Ser valiente es sólo el principio. No basta.  
Es y será difícil.

La niebla aún les rodea. Es parte del paisaje.


End file.
